How Life Goes On....
by Gambit86
Summary: Well worn plot, written for the sake of angst and drama! I didn't care about originality when I wrote it, I just wanted to do a short piece ridden with violence, drama, and angst! Go character suffering!


Angst

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this smut, it all belongs to Stu Seagall.  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to write a short dramatic, angsty piece. Not very original plot line, but this was just written for fun, not for talent!   
  
How Life Goes On.....  
  
Darien Fawkes sat a padded pen.   
He wasn't restrained and his eyes weren't red.   
He simply sat.   
Docile, on the cloth covered bench provided by the room.   
The door was closed, it wasn't locked, but he couldn't leave. His expression was blank, and his gaze fixed on the white wall in front of him. To his right sat a television set, the screen blank. He didn't appear solemn or happy or sad, merely empty.   
Darien Fawkes had left the building.   
Quite suddenly he blinked, as his gaze shifted to the television on his right. Turning on the bench, he moved to face the screen.  
His face was no longer emotionless. Though he seemed to struggle to maintain his stoic expression, anxiousness had crept into his eyes.   
Chocolate pools of emotion, they now stood as beacons to his soul. Fear, reluctance, and obligation, swirled curiously in his head.  
He sighed.  
Finally relaxing as if a barrier had been overcome, or perhaps he had decided to let down the wall.  
Darien Fawkes leaned forward cautiously, and pressed a green button on the television.  
The screen flitted from black to white to black before an image appeared with sound too.  
Music was playing.   
  


**_Desmond has a barrow in the market place  
Molly is the singer in a band  
  
_**

It was The Beatles. The picture was grainy, it came from a security camera.  
She worked in the corner of the screen, adjusting a Bunsen burner when the door slid open.  
  


**_Desmond says to Molly-girl I like your face  
And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand.  
  
_**

He stepped in, wearing sunglasses.   
Movement's sound was drowned by the music but speech was audible.  
I'll have your shot ready in a moment, just take a seat in the chair, she said and casually pointed to a medical chair barely visible at the edge of the screen.  
  


**_Obladi oblada life goes on bra  
Lala how the life goes on  
  
_**

I think it's a little late for that, he said and smirked. He removed the sunglasses, but anything of importance with his eyes went unrecorded by the black and white film.  
She took a step back and began to run to the edge of the screen before she was stopped.  
  


**_Obladi Oblada life goes on bra  
Lala how the life goes on.   
  
_**

He held her wrist, and shoved her back into the main part of the screen.   
Just calm down and let me go. You don't really want to do this, Da...  
She was cut off when he twisted her arm behind her back and he cupped his hand over her mouth. She tried to call out but it was muffled by his palm.  
  


**_Desmond takes a trolley to the jewelry stores  
Buys a twenty carat golden ring_**  


  
He shook his head and pressed his cheek against hers, then spoke.  
I'm going to do exactly what I should have done a year ago in that damned padded room. **_  
_**He pressed her forward, jerking her arm further back. When they had neared the counter he spun her back around, as if they were dancing. His arm rose and the back of his fist struck her across the face.  
  


**_Takes it back to Molly waiting at the door  
And as he gives it to her she begins to sing.  
  
_**

Her head snapped to the side, but she didn't cower. Using her free hand she struck with equal force at his face. He released her wrist abruptly, and she stumbled backward. Catching her self on the counter she pushed off and made for the edge of the screen once more.   
  


**_Obladi oblada life goes on bra  
Lala how the life goes on_**  


  
He gripped an unplugged microscope on the counter, and she cried out as he caught her waist before she was beyond reach. Drawing her close to him, he pressed her body against his and in one swift movement slammed the microscope into her skull.  
  


**_Obladi Oblada life goes on bra  
Lala how the life goes on.  
  
_**

He dropped her limp body to floor, and dark liquid pooled around her head. Whether she was dead or alive remained unknown. He carefully wiped off the microscope, then replaced it on the counter. He bent back down to her on the floor, and his eye lids drooped. Relaxed once more he unceremoniously ran his hand up and down her body before lifting her up.  
  


**_In a couple of years they have built  
A home sweet home  
  
_**

Carrying her lax form across the room, he neared the edge of the screen till only his back was visible. His shoulders slackened back when he had released his load. Her arm hung limply over the edge of the chair.  
  


**_With a couple of kids running in the yard   
Of Desmond and Molly Jones.   
  
_**

He stepped back and spun back to face the counter once more. Taking lucid steps to the surface, he paused when he got there. He leaned back and examined what was provided for him. Thoughtfully he picked up a scalpel, and toyed with it in his fingers, before stepping back to her slack shape.  
  


**_Obladi oblada life goes on bra  
Lala how the life goes on  
  
_**

He picked up her arm hanging off the chair and trailed his fingers along it. Elevating the scalpel he plunged it into her arm.   
Her arm stiffened, and she screamed.   
Brought back to consciousness by the pain. He roughly pulled the instrument through her flesh, then pulled it out to strike again.  
  


**_Obladi Oblada life goes on bra  
Lala how the life goes on.  
  
_**

She sobbed for him to stop, when the door slid open. The new man stepped in and raised his gun. The attacker turned still holding the scalpel tilting his chin up and spreading his arms wide for attack. The man pulled the trigger. Darien stared at the feather tranquilizer poking out of his chest for a moment, before collapsing to the floor.  
  


**_Happy ever after in the market place  
Molly lets the children lend a hand_**   
  


Hobbes ran to the chair and rapped Claire's sobbing form up in his arms. With his help she stood and stepped away from the chair still shaking from tears. Suddenly she sagged against him, having lost consciousness once more.   
Gently he lowered her to the floor.  
  


**_Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face  
And in the evening she's a singer with the band.  
  
_**

Still hugging her, Hobbes buried his face in her hair and slowly rocked Claire till his fear was gone.  
  
The picture cut out. Black to white to black again.  
  
In the white room Darien Fawkes' chin met his chest, and his shoulder's sagged.   
Coughing slightly, tears fell to his lap and his shoulders shook. He no longer held the flood gates.   
His hands pressed hard against his face, and he cried. He cried till his chest hurt and shaking violently, he was forced to stop.  
His face remained hidden and tears still remained.   
Subtly he rocked back and forth, but his fear was never gone.


End file.
